New Beginnings
by koolbeans123
Summary: "W-Wally?" The raven haired beauty asked as she pulled herself off the floor. "Numbuh 3?" He asked,pulling her close. Tears fell silently as she looked up at her lost love,only he was never lost. He was right there,the whole time-she just didn't remember him.
1. Chapter 1

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The alarm clock buzzed unexpectedly, signalling that it was 5:30 in the morning. The girl nearly fell to the floor but caught herself before she turned her alarm off with a loud "ugh!" and marched off to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

As she washed her hair,the girl let her mind wander. It was her first day at Cleveland High and she wanted to make a good first impression. Though,thinking about it,she didn't need to. Everyone knew who she was. Her family practically owned every company in Cleveland. Her family name was always the talk of the town.

She finally stepped out of the shower at 5:45. Walking into her room,she felt... funny. Butterflies danced in her stomach. Why,she wasn't sure,but she shook it off and got ready for school. She wore her favourite oversized green jumper and black skinny jeans. She looked in the mirror and gave herself a thumbs up.

"kuki!" She heard her mom yell. She put on the first shoes she could find,which where black converse shoes,and rushed downstairs. Waiting for her downstairs were her parents,and her sister Mushi,who looked angry. Her father was looking at a letter he had just received. Genki Sanban, her mother, was sitting casually on the sofa and said "kuki,your father and i will be leaving Cleveland tonight. We have to go to Japan and we don't know when we'll be back." Kuki stood there frozen. Now she knew why Mushi was so upset. Her parents always did this! Promise something and then never fulfil it! Her parents had promised to stay home with them and then _this_!

"What?!" kuki yelled. "You always do this! So what,you're gonna leave me and mushi alone here is that it?" Her father put the letter down and stared right at her. "No,mushi will be coming with us. You're too old for a babysitter,so i trust that you can take care of everything while were gone Kuki."

Mushi smiled widely. It was a well known fact that mushi loved Japan and wanted to go back. The first day they got back in Cleveland,Mushi had said that she wanted to go back,and that was a week ago.

They had moved to Japan shortly after kukis 13th birthday and four years later they had decided to come back home,since kuki had begged her parents to let her attend school in Cleveland.

Kuki saw this as a win-win situation. She would get to stay in Cleveland,and her family could travel the world if they pleased.

Kani Sanban walked over to his 17 year old daughter and hugged her tightly. Kuki had always known that he liked her better than Mushi and that always warmed her heart. Now that he was leaving,kuki wondered what she would do. An emptiness she had long forgotten was slowly creeping up on her.

Kuki had always felt alone in this world. She never had a friend to talk to,or so she thought. Her childhood before her 13th birthday was all a blur. She had felt a huge emptiness when she left for Japan. She felt like she was leaving something or someone behind and had never said a proper goodbye. She stopped being the bubbly person she was and became a loner,barely talking to anyone at all. Her father had always tried to make her feel better by buying her rainbow monkeys or making her laugh but after a while,Kuki stopped trying to fake her laughs or her smiles.

One day,while she was alone at home,she had accidentally walked into her father's study and had snuck a peak at his shares on his computer. Noticing that he was losing shares and quick she made a few wise choices and divided his shares equally into small businesses. Her father had walked in on her and had nearly fainted when he realised what she did,but a few seconds later his shares tripled making him the owner of the companies. He and her had developed a strong relationship since then,making her forget about her emptiness.

Kuki looked at her watch as she walked into her room. 6:45. She would have to leave for school soon,she thought. Her heartfelt goodbyes with her family were over and she had been the only one not to shed a tear. She had promised herself never to cry in front of others,as it showed weakness and she was sticking to her promise.

She walked down the stairs half an hour later and went to her garage. Her family had probably gone shopping. Mushi loved all the latest fashions and always had designer brands in her closet. Kuki smiled,a small smile but it was still a smile. Her 13 year old sister had always wanted to work in the fashion industry.

She walked up to her car. A pagani huarya. A really expensive car,apparently. Her parents had bought it for her for her 16th birthday. She had asked for a simple car,but the word 'simple' just wasn't in her family's dictionary. Getting in,she just wasn't born to be simple.

She felt funny again. Almost... excited. She shrugged it off and drove out of the garage. "Morning,Kuki." Her car said. "Morning!"she said. Being part of the Sanban family made her feel like some agent. The talking car,voice activated house, bodyguards always around her family.

The front gates opened automatically as she approached them. Butterflies danced in her stomach again. She didn't know how,but somehow she knew today was gonna be... something. A good something she hoped.

Kuki breathed in an out,calming her nerves.

"New beginnings" she said as she drove off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Another new story! You know what to do,**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Koolbeans xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

As kuki drove into Cleveland High,she felt all eyes staring at her. She was thankful for the triple layer tint of her windows. All she ever wanted was anonymity,but that seemed to be the only thing she would never have.

Quickly parking in a nearby spot,she cut off the engine and it died down. Her palms were sweaty and she rubbed them on her skinny jeans. Breathe,just breathe,she told herself repeatedly.

She was if they don't like me? What if i stand out too much?what if..all these questions just kept repeating themselves in her mind. And to top it off,that funny feeling came back. Why was she so nervous?

She grabbed her phone and jumped out of the car. She had forgotten to carry a bag and she silently muttered a few curse words to herself as she walked to the main office. She looked around and saw that the school grounds were now being filled by students and cars. Nearby,she saw a few guys playing football,but paid no attention to them.

As she walked,she heard someone yell "look out!". Quickly turning around,she saw that a football was coming right for her. She froze. She wanted to move,but her feet stayed put.

Suddenly,someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She was so startled by the action that she yanked her arm back,causing the good samaritan _-and her- _to fall on the grass.

"im so sorry!"she half yelled.

Good job, something really embarrassing on your first day,why don't you. Her 'good samaritan' sat up and glared at her. Kuki flinched. Damn,what was his problem?

"Cruddy sheila" she heard him say.

Australian accent. Cute,kuki mentally noted. "excuse me?" kuki said,annoyed.

"Shut up!"he yelled. Now she was mad,who was this guy anyway?

"I didn't ask you to help me!"she yelled,standing up. He did the same.

She now noticed she was shorter than him and that his blond bangs covered his eyes. Despite that,she could still tell this guy was incredibly handsome. She felt a faint blush on her cheeks,and she was happy she had let her hair down today. Her bangs covered her eyes a little too. Looking at him,she felt it.

The butterflies,the nervous funny feeling. It wasn't because she was in love with him,she just met him. Somehow she felt she knew him. He seemed to have sensed something too,because his face softened and he turned,ready to walk away,but not before holding her gaze.

Green had gorgeous Green eyes. Her cheeks reddened more and she looked away. She heard his footsteps as he walked away.

She heard a low whistle from behind and turned around. A dark skinned girl wearing a baggy blue shirt and blue short shorts and a red cap was standing there,looking at her. The girl played with her messy plait as she watched kuki.

"Um,hi!" kuki said,trying to sound polite. Please don't be that psychos girlfriend,I am not in the mood for a catfight,she said to herself.

"Hey,"the girl replied. "Damn,not many people walk away alive and well after an encounter with Wally,everyone was watching to see what would happen."she looked around,and sure enough,people were staring,others giving a thumbs up,some smiling.

She noticed a group not amused at all. The jocks and cheerleaders. "The names Abigail,but people call me Abby" Abby. Kuki stared at her. She looked so familiar.

"Kuki,"she introduced herself.

"So,um,who's wally?" Abby looked surprised. "You don't know who Wally is? well,you look kinda new here,so Abby'll explain everything to you."

Kuki and Abby walked to the main office as they discussed Wally and everything woes in the school. Kuki was thankful for a new friend like Abby. It felt like they were best friends. They had to part ways at the main office because Abby had to go somewhere but they promised to meet up later for lunch.

Walking into the office,she was greeted with the the warmth of a heater. A nice lady at the front desk smiled at her.

"Kuki sanban?" she asked.

"Um,yeah" Kuki replied. The lady handed her an orientation pack,complete with her timetable for the year and all upcoming events,but she would worry about those later. Joining a school mid term was gonna be a little tricky. Everyone else already had time to bond,and she would have to start from scratch.

She checked her timetable. She had homeroom class in 5 minutes. She managed to get to the class in 10,with the help of a few students and a map.

She heard a female voice through the door. The teacher,Kuki guessed.

She breathed in. She hated being late. Bracing herself,she opened the door and walked in. The whole class fell silent.

"Ah,miss Sanban," the teacher said. Kuki heard a few people gasp. Guess they recognise the family name,huh?

"You're late. There's one free seat at the back,that's yours." The teacher said,getting back to her teaching. Atleast she wasn't fawning all over her because she was a Sanban.

Turning towards the class to look for that empty seat at the back,she saw him. Wally,seating right next to the her seat.

He looked disinterested in the class and was staring out the window. His bangs covered his face. Oh God,oh God,she thought as she walked to her seat.

She felt a small blush creep up her next and quickly looked down as she walked.

If Kuki had looked up at that moment,she would have seen Wally slightly blushing as well as tried to avoid looking at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Read and Review,**

**Koolbeans xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**(Kuki's POV)**

Oh my God! Im blushing like crazy,and i cant concentrate on what the teacher is saying. Thank God im at the back or i would look like a total idiot.

A girl with red curly hair towards the middle keeps passing notes to wally. She's kinda pretty. She looks like one of those girls who doesn't care about anything at all and still look cool. I can see Wally smirking as he reads her latest note. They are probably dating.

I hear my phone vibrating in my pocket and i quickly take it out. Its from my dad.

"love you Kuki,and we will see you soon."

I quickly type back,"love you too,im in class now."

I quickly put my phone away and start observing my classmates. They look... Like normal classmates. The girl with the red hair passes another note to Wally,and looks at me for a brief moment before turning around.

I roll my eyes and keep looking at the students. I sense someone looking at me from the seat by the window towards the middle and i look.

A guy,with orange hair and a blond streak of hair at the front is looking at me. Or,i think he is. He's wearing shades indoors. _Who still does that? _He's pretty cute. He smirks at me and i smile back, locking eyes with him.

I drum my perfectly manicured fingernails on my table and break eye contact. I sneak a peak at Wally and see him glaring at... nothing. He looked so mad. He's staring at his table and he looks just about ready to break it in half.

Before i could even move a muscle,the bell rings,signalling that this class is over. I sigh in relief. This class was seriously dragging on.

I put my head on the table,and close my eyes. Everyone around me start to pack up and leave.

"Hey!"a forced overly excited voice says to me. I look up to see the curly red head,a blonde girl stands beside her. "My names Fanny and this is Rachel." The red head says. She has an accent but i can't place it.

"Um,hey."i say. I don't really care who they are!

"You're Kuki Sanban,right?" the blonde asks. "guilty as charged." I say with mock enthusiasm and a fake smile plastered on my face.

I get up and start to walk to the front of the class. They follow me. "We're the cheerleading captains,we have tryouts next Friday. Maybe you'd like to try it out?" the blonde says. She doesn't look like she's all about school spirit,but hey who knows? Maybe under her emotionless face lies an overly cheery girl.

"I might come check it out," i say. Probably not. I hate cheerleaders.

And why were they being so nice?. Im pretty sure i saw them glaring at me this morning when i yelled at Wally.

"Great!" fanny yells. Rachel smiles and they both leave. I hand my new students slip to the teacher for her to sign. Ms. Candy. She looks like she's in her late 20s. She's nice too.

I walk out of the room to find the shades guy waiting outside. When he sees me,he flashes me a smile and follows me. I am in no mood for this. This day started off crappy and I really cant entertain this guy right now,no matter how cute he is. Please just go away!

"Hey beautiful," he says. I look at him. He IS cute and his lips look delicious right now.

"Hey," i say,flashing him my most flirtatious smile. Little innocent Kuki died the day I went to Japan. I took on the role of super flirt and i had quite a reputation in Japan. I figured the deep emptiness i felt when i was 13 was because of a guy. I mean,why else would a 13 year old girl feel like her heart had been ripped out? a_ guy,s_imple as that.

"The name's Ace but you can call me The Kid" he says,his Hispanic accent sounding really cute. "Oh yeah?" i say smirking. "the name's Kuki and you can call me.., never!"

I walk away,feeling rather confident. I reach my locker and search through my orientation pack for my locker combination. I finally open my locker,and make note that i would have to change the combination to a much easier one. I stuff the orientation pack in the locker,happy to be rid of it.

I use my phone to check my timetable online. Much easier than walking around with a paper all day. Okay,next class is... Spanish.

Cool,i learnt a little Spanish in Japan. Yeah,i know,really funny.

I walk into Spanish class a few minutes later and pick a seat towards the back, near the window. I drum my nails on the table,a habit of mine,and look outside.

"Hola bonita,"I hear a familiar voice say in a flirty voice. Just my luck. Well,i should have known that a Spanish person would take Spanish as a class.

"Callate!" i yell in a fake Spanish accent. Good thing i took Spanish. It only makes him smirk and sit next to me.

"Babe,learning my language already,i see," He says,putting his arm around me. Thats it! "excuse me_ babe,_" i say,using his new nickname for me, "But i learnt Spanish way before i knew you existed." I roll my eyes."And get your hand off me!"i push his hand away.

It only amuses him more. "you're hot," The Kid says. I smirk._"Thanks,babe"_ i say the word 'babe' with such disgust.

The teacher finally walks in and I sigh. The Kid starts to play with my jet black hair, wrapping it around his finger and occasionally saying,"beautiful," every five minutes.

I sigh again. This class was gonna feel a whole lot more than an hour.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**'Ice Ninja Luna' you deserve an amazing gift. Your reviews for all my stories literally had me dancing when I read them. Thank you so much for reading my stories. **

**Oh and I'm sorry about all the mistakes,I was too tired to proof read the story but I'm glad you overlooked all those mistakes and read the story. You have no idea how happy I was when I read your review. Oh,and I wouldn't care if you only write one word in your review cuz you are just the best!**

**Hahaa,everyone else who reads and review is also the best,so don' worry. **

**Just make sure you Read and Review :)**

**Koolbeans xx**


End file.
